


Johncroft ficlet: Christmas present

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top John, beginning relationship, john likes to curse during sex, mycroft is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You bought me a gift.”“Yes.” John breathes out, trying to seem calm but his heart is beating faster as Mycroft looks at the Christmas tree covered box on the table. He still isn't sure why he decided to get this for the most powerful man in England but it seemed like a good and practical item at the time. Good and practical with a twist.“I. You didn't- It's not-”





	Johncroft ficlet: Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> Some prompt like yesterday but another pairing and another rating for sure :D

“You bought me a gift.”

 

“Yes.” John breathes out, trying to seem calm but his heart is beating faster as Mycroft looks at the Christmas tree covered box on the table. He still isn't sure why he decided to get this for the most powerful man in England but it seemed like a good and practical item at the time. Good and practical with a twist.

 

“I. You didn't- It's not-”

 

John breathes a bit better as he sees the flustered look on Mycroft's face. They've only been dating for a few months and with Christmas right around the corner, it seemed the perfect time to show his affection and love in a more tactical way.

 

Well, a tactical way that doesn't involve them getting naked.

 

“If you don't like it's then I can always return it. I asked the cashier.”

 

“No, why would I? I didn't get you anything.”

 

Mycroft's pained expression melts John's heart and he shakes his head as he takes the man's hand and guides him to the sofa.

 

“That's fine Myc. I hadn't really planned on getting you something either. I- I know you're not a fan of gifts. Not really but I saw it in the store and it reminded me of you.” John smiles, squeezing Mycroft's hand before dropping it, reaching for the gift and placing it in the man's lap.

 

“It's not a lot. I mean, it's not that expensive but I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you in some traditional way.” John shakes his head when he sees the sadness flash in Mycroft's eyes.

 

“No, don't go there. I know your job is important to you.”

 

“You are important to me.”

 

Hearing the words makes John's stomach warm up and he leans forward, giving Mycroft a light peck on the lips, smiling when he feels the man relax a little.

 

“I know, Sweetheart. Go on, open it.”

 

Mycroft blinks, cheeks a light pink color and John's cock gives a twitch. Seeing Mycroft blush always does that to him and Mycroft raises an eyebrow at him, amusement in his eyes.

 

“Please tell me it's not a sex gift.”

 

“As if you would mind.” John smiles, seeing the flush go deeper on his lover's cheeks and he smiles when Mycroft pulls a face.

 

“Go on Myc, open up and you'll see for yourself. I can always gift you sex later. If you are a good boy.”

 

“John.”

 

The desire in Mycroft's eyes is intoxicating and John smiles, stroking one of Mycroft's heated cheeks before kissing him. He'll never get tired of this, the easy way they can banter and drive each other crazy. Mycroft let's out a needy sound, hand going into John's hair and John smiles as he takes control of the kiss, hand going up and down Mycroft's chest.

 

“Oh, John.”

 

“Hmn, damn right Sweetheart,” John growls, moving forward, the gift falling down to the ground. He stops Mycroft from getting it, pulling the man underneath him, pinning him down with his body and Mycroft looks up at him with dark, unfocused eyes.

 

“God, you're gorgeous.” John moves, grinding their cocks together and Mycroft's body shudders, nipples visible through his shirt. John grinds again, biting his teeth to stop himself from cursing, hands going over Mycroft's shirt.

 

“Oh, John!” Mycroft arches his back as John pinches a nipple, going down to kiss him again, connecting the freckles his can reach with his tongue. He makes Mycroft buck up underneath him when he bites his right earlobe, letting out a hissed 'yes' when Mycroft's hands grab his arse, squeezing hard and pressing them together.

 

“Fuck.” John's hand move frantically, needing to see skin and Mycroft inhales sharply when John's mouth captures a nipple, sucking and licking it with expert precision.

 

“That's it, Sweetheart, moan for me.”

 

John looks up, seeing how flusters Mycroft his, eyes dark with want as he bucks up, cock's pressing together. John let's his hand slip down Mycroft's chest, palming his cock through his trousers and Mycroft arches his back, nails digging into John's arse.

 

“Oh, you've been a naughty boy Mycroft. Look at you, so needy and begging for it.”

 

“J-John.”

 

“Yes, Sweetheart?” John smirks, hands going to Mycroft's belt and opening it slowly, hearing the needy sounds fall from Mycroft's lips before the man covers it with his hands.

 

“Oh no, baby.” John shakes his head, grabbing Mycroft's wrists and pinning them above the man's head, leaning forward to whisper inside Mycroft's ear. “I want to hear you beg for it, darling.”

 

“Oh. Oh god, I-” Mycroft shakes his head, body pushing against John to get some friction and John smiles before kissing him. He doesn't care about being precise and his cock throbs as Mycroft relaxes, letting John kiss him senseless.

 

“Much better Sweetheart. Such a good boy for me.”

 

“John!”

 

Mycroft opens his eyes and it almost knocks John out. The heat, the desire, the love, it's all there to see and John let's out a growl before kissing Mycroft again, letting go of his hands to pull Mycroft's hair.

 

“Dammit, Myc!” John curses, licking and nipping at Mycroft's neck, feeling the man's cock swell against his leg and John moves, rutting against his love as Mycroft let's out needy sounds.

“Oh. Pl-please. Oh yes. Yes.”

 

“Fuck Mycroft!” John's hands go over Mycroft's chest, not able to resist pinching a nipple again before making quick work of Mycroft's belt and zipper. There's already a tiny spot on Mycroft's underwear and John goes down, licking a strike right over the fabric, causing Mycroft to swear loudly.

 

“Oh, Sweetheart. So naughty. So nice. Yes, let's get this off.” John grins as Mycroft lift his body, trying to push his pants down and John helps, cock throbbing in his jeans as he takes in the sight before him.

 

“Oh, baby.”

 

Mycroft is panting, shirt hanging off his sides and John runs a finger from his sternum to his belly button, loving how Mycroft twitches and shakes. His cock is already erect, vines popping out and John goes down, teasingly blowing ear over it as he strokes Mycroft's thighs.

 

“JOHN!”

 

“That's it. Beg Myc. Be a good boy and beg for me.” He grabs Mycroft's cock, stroking it a few times before letting go again, taking the head inside his mouth and Mycroft calls out again, grabbing the sides of the sofa as John suckles.

 

“J-j-John. Oh please, I need-”

 

Mycroft's hands find their way to John's head, adding pressure and John relaxes his jawn, letting Mycroft set the pace. He loves this, driving Mycroft wild, making him forget about everything except John's mouth around his cock. Mycroft increases the pace and John does his best to not choke, playing with Mycroft's balls as he ruts his own cock against the sofa.

 

“N-need you. J-John.” Mycroft pulls his hair and John let's out a disapproving sound as Mycroft's cock slips from his lips. He doesn't have time to say anything, Mycroft crashing into him, kissing him wildly while his hands go under John's shirt, letting out a growl in frustration as he feels the undershirt.

 

“Fuck baby. Wait, I'll get it. So impatient.” John smirks, getting up and taking off his clothes, feeling Mycroft's eyes on him as he strips down. The approving sound that slips out of Mycroft makes his cock twitch and Mycroft reaches out, hunger in his eyes.

 

“Take me, John. Right here on the sofa. Now, oh god, need you.”

 

Mycroft spreads his legs, putting himself on display and John lets out a shaky breath as he takes it all in. He lets his hands wander over Mycroft's thighs, leaving tiny kisses and licks across it before manhandling John on his knees, arse in the air.

 

“Hmn, perfect.”

 

He starts to work open Mycroft's hole with tiny licks, using the tip of one finger to start with. His cock is screaming for attention and he gives it a stroke, growling when he touches his headed flesh.

 

“John, stop-stop teasing me. I can-I can take it.”

 

Mycroft pushes his body backward, taking more of John's finger inside him and John speeds up the pace, the need inside him building. He's about two fingers in when Mycroft let's out a desperate sound, rocking his body back and forth on John's hand and John's control snaps.

 

“Can't wait. Need to-”

 

“Yes, John. Yes!”

 

Mycroft looks behind him, face flushed, sweat on his brow, eyes burning with want and John grabs hold of his hips, bringing him closer, guiding his cock in and gritting his teeth as he feels the muscles give way. Mycroft's always been tight and John does his best to take it slow, to let Mycroft get used to it.

 

“More, John. I need more.”

 

Mycroft pushes back, hand going to his cock and John growls, nails digging into Mycroft's skin as he's finally fully inside.

 

“Fuck. You're so tight, Sweetheart. Oh, it's perfect. You feel amazing. Fuck!”

 

John curses, moving in and out of Mycroft's body, the sofa shaking as he fucks harder. Mycroft is panting and grunting, hand frantically pumping his cock and John can't stop talking.

 

“That's it! Oh, fuck! Oh, baby, it's perfect. Mine, oh, I'll fill you up so good. Come for me Myc, want to feel it.”

 

“J-John. More. Oh, yes, yes. Faster.”

 

John's nails dig into Mycroft's skin as he slams into him, sweat running down his forehead as he hears Mycroft pant.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” He can hardly breathe, fucking Mycroft hard and dirty, the sound of skin on skin filling the room up and suddenly Mycroft screams, arse clenching around John's cock as his cum paints the sofa.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Oh John, oh.” Mycroft pants, pumping the last of his orgasm out of him, legs shaking and John speeds up, knowing he's close.

 

“Talk baby. Talk to me.”

 

Something about Mycroft's voice always pushes him over the edge, especially with that satisfied, needy sound in it. This time it's no different and it doesn't take long for John to come with a silent scream, spilling inside Mycroft's arse, seeing stars as his body is on fire.

 

“That was amazing. God, you're amazing.” John whispers, body shaking as he drops down on top of Mycroft, panting for air as his skin turns into goosebumps.

 

“Not bad yourself John,” Mycroft mumbles, shifting his weight and John gets up slowly. Mycroft let's out a sound of disapproval, turning on his back and trying to reach John.

 

“You forgot about this.” John smiles, holding up the gift. It doesn't look as perfect as before and John can't stop a smirk when memories of what they just did come to mind.

 

“Stop looking so smug. It doesn't suit you.” Mycroft raises an eyebrow but John laughs, not fooled by his masquerade.

 

“You wore me out, John. I'm going to feel it for days.”

 

“Good. You need a reminder for your trip.”

 

“Are you sure it's not a problem?” Mycroft bites his lip and John shakes his head fondly, placing the gift on the table and kissing Mycroft's cheek.

 

“You're a very important and busy man Mycroft Holmes. As long as you make it back on New Year's Eve I'll be good. Come on, open up and then we'll grab a shower together.”

 

“A color changing umbrella? Why would you need your umbrella to change colors?”

 

“You are adorable.”

 

“I am _not_ adorable John.”

 

John smiles, not able to resist kissing Mycroft again and there's a goofy smile on his lover's face when they break apart. Mycroft holds up the umbrella, giving it a closer look.

 

“You don't have to keep it if you don't want to.”

 

“Of course I'll keep it. You gave it to me.”

 

“I gave you something else too.” John grins, slapping Mycroft's butt as the man puts down his gift. The eyeroll that earns him is adorable and John winks, pulling at Mycroft's shirt to get him closer.

 

“You are unbelievable.”

 

“Oh, I know.” John nods, pressing himself close to Mycroft and raising an eyebrow before looking down.

 

“Someone's eager.”

 

“I will not see you for two weeks, John.” Mycroft pouts, a shy look in his eyes and John feels his heart skip a beat. Seeing Mycroft like this still warms his heart and he get's closer, standing on tiptoes to place a kiss on Mycroft's noise.

 

“So we'd better make the most of it now?”

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my early Christmas presents to you. 
> 
> This story was inspired by this prompt:https://lavenderandvanilla.tumblr.com/post/168286163928/bokkle-oran-doove-i-found-the-perfect-christmas
> 
> You can read the Mystrade version of this prompt (rating general) here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109388
> 
> Have a wonderful day and see you Christmas day for a new chapter of my Sherstrade vamplock! http://archiveofourown.org/works/12712242/chapters/28991241


End file.
